Hogwarts Dragon: Brooklyn Potter-Luong
by Sora Pendragon
Summary: Six years ago, Brooklyn, and Sakura's mother, April went to visit her cousin James, and his family, and as a result she was murdered by Voldemort, leaving their father to raise them in New York, but they end up moving back to Europe, and live in Hogsmeade, but Professor Dumbledore wants to open Hogwarts to not just Wizards, and Witches, but Dragons too.


**Hey Guys, It's Me your host, Sora Pendragon. With a brand new story to fill in this slot, I will miss doing Chronicles of The Guardians, but I will pick it up again when I'm ready until then My good friend Katmar1994 has agreed to do a sequel. So in the mean time. I doing a Harry Potter/American Dragon: Jake Long Crossover. Using some old techniques I'm comfortable with. Also I'm rather backed up on ideas for Skylanders: Spell of The Dragon, and Star Fox: Lost Galaxy, so those may take awhile, So without any further ado.**

 **Chapter 1: The Move, and the Invitation.**

Brooklyn's POV

" Come on, Dad." I groaned as we packed up our bags. " Do we really have to travel back to Mom's old home in Europe?" I asked.

" Yes, Brooklyn we do, your little sister is now seven, and your mother wrote in her will, that she wanted Lucy, to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft, and Wizardry, on her eleventh birthday." Dad explained. My Dad, Wei Luong, is tall, and athletically inclined, and has a lot of Asian Ancestry, with black hair, and amber eyes. He was presently wearing an Orange, T-Shirt, under a gold button down, and a pair of blue jeans, ans well as a pair of black sneakers.

Me, My name's Brooklyn Potter-Luong, I have gold caramel colored hair, and amber eyes, I'm more, European in appearance then Asian. I get it from mom, same with the hair. I was wearing a red long-sleeve under a black T-shirt with flames, and a pair of blue cargo jeans, as well as a pair of red, and black high-tops. I'm ten right now, and will be turning eleven on the first of August.

" Look, Brooklyn, I know it's hard leaving America." He said, placing his hand on my shoulder. " But it's for your sister, and it's what your mother wants." Dad explained." Please for your sister, and your mother?" Mom had died six years ago on Halloween, Lucy was barely a year old, much like our cousin was at the time, I however was three, and Mom was visiting her cousin and his family, in Europe. Uncle James, lived with his wife Lily, and their son Harry. Mom was killed by a wizard named Voldemort. Who had disappeared after a curse backfired on him, courtesy of my baby cousin Harry.

" Okay Dad ." I said. " I'll do it, for Mom, for Lucy, and For you." I said.

" That's My Boy." Dad said.

" So where exactly are we going to live?" I asked.

" We're going to Godric's Hollow." He said. That's when I dropped a plate.

" Brooklyn!" Dad said.

" Dad, You can't,... we can't-!" I said, that was my worst fear going to the place Mom died in. " Dad, do we have go there?" I asked. " You know how I feel about that place, It's where Voldemort killed Mom."

" Brooklyn, I know it bothers you." Dad said. " But we need to do this, for your sister."

" I know Dad, It's just..." I began, he placed a hand on my shoulder.

" Brooklyn, if it bothers you that much, your mother also suggested residents in Hogsmeade, in her will." He said. " Also it wouldn't be that far from Hogwarts you could probably visit her when ever you wished."

" Well, I guess that's better." I said.

" Excellent, Now why don't you go help, Lucy pack?" Dad asked.

" You got it, Dad." I said. As I made my way up to Lucy's room. " Yo' Lucy, need a claw?" I asked. She just opened the door, and hugged me. My sister, and I are super close, we've been that close for a long time, I've been a good big brother, ever since the night Voldemort murdered Mom. " Hey calm down sis." I assured her. " I know you were looking forward to going to Ilvermorny, but Mom wanted you to go to Hogwarts, and It won't be that bad. Don't forget Isolt Sayre, Chadwick, Webster Boot, and James Steward made Ilvermorny in Hogwarts' honor. So you're going to the school, that Ilvermorny was inspired by."

" Yeah, your right Brooklyn." She said, Lucy is shorter then me by an inch or so. She has mom's appearance, but dad's green eyes. She has short brown hair. She was wearing a pink t-shirt over a pair of blue jeans, and black, and white sneakers.

" Alright, Guys, we're off." Dad said,

That was three months ago, Now we're in Hogsmeade Village best part of it, Dad, and I are free to turn into dragons in public whenever we want. Problem is being a Dragon in a Wizards town, I can't exactly build a rep, fighting Monsters, and Dark Forces. Not many magical creatures like Trolls visit our town, one night I was walking, when I heard a disturbance in one of the pubs, the sign read The Three Broomsticks, I drop in every now, and then, Madam Rosmerta is very kind, and always sets me up with some Butterbeer, she even remembered Mom fondly. I opened the door, to find three wizards herassing Madam Rosmerta.

" Alright luv, let us walk out for free, with our drinks." Said one of them. With their wands out.

" That is not how things work in My Pub!" Madam Rosmerta said fiercely.

" WHY YOU INSIGNIFICANT LITTLE BI-!"

" HEY!" I shouted getting their attention. " Watch your mouth, Now pay Madam Rosmerta for your drinks, or get out before I do Tenfold!" I warned.

" Really, You're not even a Firstie, you can't even duel fairly ageenst us." One of them said.

" So 'oo, do think you are to make us, Boy?" Another of them asked.

" Why don't you come, and find out?" I dared them with smirk, as I cracked my knuckles.

" _Incendio_!" One shouted, as he Shot a fireball, which I dispersed with a Break, and Roote technique Dad taught me. And I countered by jabbing a series of my own fireballs at him, which sent him flying into a wall.

" _Stupify_!" Another shouted, Firing a Stunning Spell.

" _Claws of the Dragon_!" I called, as the skin on my forearms, turned red scales, while the claws on my talons were gold. The spell bounced off my scales, and I lit, a flame just above my fist, fired it at his feet, which caused the floor beneath him to explode.

" _AVAD-_!" But before he could finish the spell, I inhaled, deeply, and exhaled flames with my mouth open wide, blasting him clean through a window.

" _DRAGON UP_!" I shouted, as I morphed into my true form. My Dragon form gives my the appearance of the Gargoyle who I'm named after. red scales, black eyes, and a wild mane of short, gold hair. I also have two horns sticking out of my forehead, and face face resembles that of a pterosaur. Unlike other Dragons I wear a pair of dark blue jeans held up by a black belt, when I'm in Dragon form." So you guys still want to cast spells at me?" I asked. They raised their wands but I snapped my fingers, and the their wands burst into flame, and incinerated. " How about now?" I asked, They appearated on the spot. " That's what thought." I added, as I morphed back, and walked back in. " Sorry about the mess, Madam Rosmerta." I apologized.

" Think nothing of it, Dear." She said with wave of her wand, and everything flew back into place. " Really it brings back memories, Your Mother used to toss, blokes like them lot out, all the time back in her day, ever since she was a third year." She said.

" Sounds like Mom alright." I chuckled as I reached for my money pouch but she held up her hand to stop me.

" Please, take one on the House dear." She said. " It's the least I can do after you chased off those, troublemakers." She added.

" Well you run an almost honest busness." I said taking a sip. " I couldn't let those thugs disrupt that." I added.

" Well I apprecia- Hang on, what do you mean by almost?" She asked skeptically.

" Your habit of Gossip is what I mean." I said.

" Well ya' got me there dear." She laughed. After I was done I walked back to my house, but before I did I heard an unmistakable growl.

" Hey Cuan, how are you tonight?" I asked, as a handsome male wolf, with a sandy pelt approached, as I gave him some meat. Cuan, and his older sister Shamira, are the offspring of Werewolves when they've mated in werewolf form. When this happens the offspring are born wolves with human intelligence. That rumor about werewolves living in the Forbidden Forest is just a myth. The only wolves living in that forest are the ones like Cuan. " How's your sister?" I asked as I petted him, He reacted by licking my face. Cuan comes from a pack of five, they own the territory closest, to Hogwarts. Cuan's the youngest in his pack. Only he's more open minded, and outgoing then the rest of his pack. His sister's the Beta, and the only female in the pack. Don't ask how I know their names.

Suddenly a howl was heard, and Cuan pricked up his ears. " Azim's calling isn't he?" I said, Cuan just nuzzled my face affectionately. " Better go see what he wants, Pup." I added as he ran off after, responding to his Alpha's howl. " SEE YA' LATER BUDDY!" I called after him.

" You have quite a gift with those wolves." Said a voice behind me. I turned around, and there was...

" Professor Dumbledore?" I said in surprise. " Well I never had a problem with werewolves." I explained casually." Well unless they were trying to kill me." I finished. " So did you need something Sir?" I asked.

" Yes, I needed to you to look at this letter." He said giving it to me.

' Mr. B. Potter-Luong, Bedroom to the right second floor, 971 Woodcroft St, Hogsmeade.'

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Potter-Luong, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress.

" Wow Professor Dumbledore, I'm flattered that you'd want to include me sir." I said. " But I'm a Dragon not a Wizard."

" Dresden, you may recall your Uncle's friend, Remus Lupin?" He asked.

" Of course I do." I said. " Don't forget, Mom, and Dad did make him my godfather." I said. " And now that I think about it, Headmaster Dippet before you, had no problems with inviting Hagrid into the school."

" Precisely, I feel that it doesn't matter if one is a Witch, Wizard, or a Dragon we all have magic in us which entitles us to the right of learning to cast spells." Dumbledore informed. " So will you accept our invitation?" He asked.

" Yes Professor Dumbledore, I gladly accept." I said.

To Be Continued...

 **Well guys there you are the first chapter of My American Dragon: Jake Long/Harry Potter crossover, if you liked please, reveiw, and I will publish again as soon as I can. And yes, Dresden is both Jake, and Harry's cousin, his Father is Jake's Mom's brother, and as mentioned, Natsu's Mom is Harry's Dad's Sister, and yes the Elemental Dragons are like Benders from Avatar, but Elementbending is unique, amongst dragon yet also rare, at least in my story. So anyway Stay Positive, Dream Big, and we will see you again soon. Bye!**


End file.
